


Everything Will Be Back To Normal:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Cat & Mouse Series: Season 10: Second Part: [17]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anxiety, Beer, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Dinner, Drama, Drinking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s10e17 He Kohu Puahiohio I Ka Ho'olele I Ka Lepo I Luna, Established Relationship, Fear, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, Polygamy, Post-Episode: s10e17 He Kohu Puahiohio I Ka Ho'olele I Ka Lepo I Luna, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Sad, Sadstuck, Same-Sex Marriage, Slash, Talking, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:08:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22880014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve, Danny, & Adam we’re talking about the case, & what they are gonna do to get their lives back on track, What do they do?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a great one!!!!**Author’s Note: This is part of my series, Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Adam Noshimuri/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: Cat & Mouse Series: Season 10: Second Part: [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1577155
Kudos: 2





	Everything Will Be Back To Normal:

*Summary: Steve, Danny, & Adam we’re talking about the case, & what they are gonna do to get their lives back on track, What do they do?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a great one!!!!*

*Author’s Note: This is part of my series, Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*

“God, I feel sorry for Harry, Hell has no fury like a woman scorned”, Officer Adam Noshimuri said laughing, as he was enjoying dinner with his husbands, Commander Steve McGarrett, & Detective Danny “Danno” Williams. They came after the fireworks, & spent time with him. It was the first quiet evening in months, & they aren’t gonna waste it.

They talked about the weird case at the **_Literary Festival_** , & how they managed to put it together, as they had dinner together. Adam sighed, & said, “I wish I was there to help you”, He felt guilty to leave them with so much work. But, He knew that he had a bigger job, which is to stop the Yakuza at all costs, & protect the islands from them.

The Former Seal reassured him, “Don’t worry, Babe, We had everything under control, Plus, You needed to keep your focus on your task at hand”, He said pointy, as he took a sip from his beer. Danny said, “We have plenty of backup, All hands on deck”, It made the handsome former criminal feel a little bit better, & don’t have to worry so much.

The Five-O Commander asked, “Do you think that you can go through this now ?, Just know that we all trust you”. That meant a lot to the former Yakuza Leader, He knows that if he has Steve & Danny’s trust, He will be okay. Danny & Steve each kissed him passionately, & the couple shared a group hug.

The Dark-Haired Man said, “Everything will be okay”, Adam nodded, showing that he understood. The Blond said, “Just keep telling yourself that”, as he gave him a smile. Adam smiled at that, They shared one more kiss “goodnight”, & another hug. Then, They left Adam’s temporary apartment, having no idea that it might be their last time that they will see their husband.

*Author’s Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
